


The Meeting

by BlackIris



Series: Owning Wonderland [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Illegal Activities, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: In an effort to regain his father’s stolen watch Jefferson reaches out to a long time family friend, Goldencrown. A man who has a dark past, tightly woven with the rival families. Little does he know that with this meeting Jefferson will set in motion more than just the reclaiming of a family heirloom.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

There has been a string of burglaries throughout the city. Not entirely unheard of. But their frequency and similarities lead to one common thing. The Cheshire Cat was still at large and taking what she will. 

Her name given to her initially from her simple start as a cat burglar with a specific calling card. In her early years of crime, she would use a grease pen and leave a drawing of a sinister smiling cat. Over time it developed into something with more showmanship. Now her preferred calling card, after hitting her mark, is a small onyx figurine: a sleek cat with a wicked smile. 

Most of her successful heists had been at the expense of Cora Cardia, head of one of the two main crime rings that ran the city. The city had given Cora a name too. The crime lord’s more sinister than the thief’s: The Queen of Hearts. Fitting as most of her adversaries were found with the apparent cause of death being heart attack. The ‘lucky ones,’ as the city paper joked, the ones she truly hated were strangled with a satin silver cord found still wrapped around their throats.

Goldencrown flipped through the paper, listlessly reading out loud the headlines. “Unknown Body Found Strangled by the Fair Grounds… Cheshire Cat Claws her Way Through the Mayor’s Private Collection.”

An amused chuckle sounds from across the room, causing Goldencrown to look up.

“You’re not getting sloppy, now are you, deary?” Goldencrown asks from behind the counter, a bemused smirk sat upon his wrinkled face.

“Sloppy? Never.” (Y/N) says, fingers gliding over her hair to keep it in place.

“You know you’ll have to hit here as well. If you don’t... It’s only a matter of time before you’re a suspect.”

“And what would you know of it?” She asks, raising a brow. Not wanting to admit out loud how much he’s helped her over the years. “I’ve done well not to get caught yet.”

“Yet.” Goldencrown moved over to the small safe in the front of the shop, turning the dial until it opens. “And I intended to keep it that way. Don’t forget, I’m the one that helped you stay hidden all these years. Kept you out of reach of Him and that Little Miss Queeny that thinks she owns the whole city, even though it’s falling through her fingers...”

“I know Charles. I know.” Y/N sighs, moving about the cabinets with a dusting cloth. “Cora just rubs me the wrong way.. and Jefferson..”

“You fear him?”

“Fear Jefferson?” Y/N huffs. “Anyone with half a brain fears him.”

“But you don’t.” Goldencrown scoffs, “You’ve been hanging around those twins too much; it’s starting to wear off on you.”

“What do you mean?”

Rolls his eyes, something about the Tweed twins, Dee and Dom always put him off. They are always gossiping, always spinning tales, even the most learned of the city could barely keep track of who’s pocket they were kept in.

“If you don’t fear him, but you’re fascinated with him... only leads me to believe one thing.” Evil smile takes over his features.

“Watch it, old man.” Y/N states, pointing a stern finger in his direction. “I may owe you a lot but I won’t take this shit from you.”

“I’m just concerned, is all.” He shuffles his cane into the crook of his elbow, taking out a small case from the safe before closing it. “You did hear about his love, yes?”

“Alice.” Y/N says with a tone that suggests she’s heard more than enough about Jefferson’s former fling and already doesn’t like where this is going. “Disappeared a few years back. Dropped right off the map.”

“Oh, if only it was that simple.” Goldencrown says, looking her straight in the eyes. “You best be careful or else you’re liable to get stuck up the same tree, if you know what I mean, dearie.”

“What really happened to her?”

“Cora happened. She put a hit on the girl. Wanted to really make a point with Jefferson, with the whole Cappellai family, really. Only she made too good of one. They used mercury, to drive the point home. But whatever other poisons they used, well…” He sighs, running a hand over his face. “It left her scared, physically and mentally. Her mind split open like a cantaloupe; she went completely mad. Which they meant to do, but where they messed up was that it didn’t kill her.”

“My god...”

“The poor thing was moved out of country to a special facility outside of London. They faked her death, few know of this and fewer talk of it.”

“Then why are you telling me?”

“Before you decide he’s what makes you purr, you ought to know more of the facts, dearie.”

“More, not all?”

“I don’t know everything. I’m not a witch.”

“Not exactly.” Y/N quips, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not most days.” He chuckles. “Now. Before I forget, I don’t want you here, when – “ Goldencrown is interrupted by the light juggle of the bell over the door. “Never mind, deary. Make sure the place is tidy and then please finish up in the back.”

Jefferson and Killian walk into the shop, eyeing Goldencrown as he pockets the small case and slowly maneuvers out from behind the display cases.

“Charles.” Jefferson says, eyes wandering over the tidy shop. The corners of his mouth lift slightly as he watches Y/N closing a display case with rigid boredom.

“Jefferson. Killian.” Goldencrown motions to his private office. “Right this way.”

Killian flicks the lock on the door and flips the open sign to closed, planting himself by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jefferson then,” Goldencrown smiles, turning to Killian. “Don’t worry about her. She’s more dangerous than she looks, but she knows her place.”

Killian chortles, arching a brow at Y/N as Jefferson and Goldencrown disappear into the office. 

The door clicks shut and Jefferson takes a seat in one of the plush chairs at the desk.

“Do you have it?”

“But of course.” Goldencrown says with a smile, opening the small case, revealing one of Regina’s favorite necklaces, sliding it across the desk to Jefferson.

“Did she leave her calling card?”

“No. This time I convinced her not to.” He sighs, nodding his head to the show room. “That girl can be as stubborn as the day is long… but she can be reasoned with on occasion.”

Jefferson looks at Goldencrown with raised brows. “You mean that little thing out there? Got me this? Is she the…”

“Now I didn’t –“

“Charles, you’ve been holding out on me.” Jefferson chuckles. “A thief that gorgeous is much more valuable than you’ve let on.”

“I’ve simply done my best to keep her from falling in with Cora.”

“And me.” Jefferson huffs. “Don’t think I don’t know, Goldencrown. It’s been three years, and I still don’t have my father watch back.”

“I assure you…”

“No. I want it back, now. I know, that bitch Cardia, has it.”

“It certainly would be a trophy of sorts if she did.” He says with a gleam in his eye suggesting that he knows more than he’s saying.

“I know you play both sides of the river and some how manage to keep your head on your shoulders.”

“You are definitely coming into your own, my dear Jefferson.” Thinly veiled amusement in his tone.

“If you want to stay alive you need to pick a side.”

“You know I came to this city because of your father. I side with the Cappellai Family. Always have.”

“Bullshit, old man.” Jefferson says, pulling out the sheers from his breast pocket, the ones he always keeps on his person. Opening and closing them slowly, deliberately, before leaning back and resting them on his thigh, staring down Goldencrown.

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.”

“Now you’re paying attention.” Jefferson devilish smile reappears. “I need a show of good faith from you. There’s been too many rumors for my liking.”

“Dee and Dom, again, yeah?”

“The very same.” Jefferson says, shaking his head.

“And what would you have me do?”

“You. Or that pretty little ‘assistant’ out there.” Jefferson smirks, tilting his head. “I think you know what you need to do.”

“That’s a tall order, even for me. Y/N, she’s good, but that might be out of her league.”

“I don’t care. You want to live? Get back on my good graces? Get it done. Bring me my father’s watch. Or you’ll wish you had died in the car crash with him.”

Goldencrown looks to the side, smirk barely visible. “So much of your father in you. He’d be proud.”

“That better be a yes.”

“It is. I – We’ll get you the watch. Just after this, please, leave Y/N out of it. Let her decide her own fate.”

“No one decides their own fate.” Jefferson arches a brow at him. “Not in this city.”


End file.
